Conventional methods of manufacturing and packaging of consumer products, such as, for example, feminine hygiene pads and tampons, baby diapers, adult incontinence articles, beauty products, pharmaceutical products, food products, drink products, and the like, do not have the flexibility to package the same or different products in different packages. The conventional methods of manufacturing and packaging of consumer products are typically limited to manufacturing and packaging a particular product into a particular package, wherein each package contains the same product as well as the same number of products.
However, the contemporary consumer includes consumers from many regions of the world, whose needs can vary depending on cultural, economical, and others aspects, resulting in different preferences for different packaging options, which, unfortunately, are yet not available or too expensive to provide.
For example, there is a need for a manufacturing system that would be flexible to have the capability to cost-effectively package the same or different consumer products into different packages. The different packages can vary by the package form (e.g., a bag, a carton, a wrap, and the like); by the number of products containing per package (from a single product to any suitable multiple number of products); and/or by containing the same or different products per package.
Furthermore, there is a need for a manufacturing system that would be flexible to accommodate on-demand operations for adding special text and/or images to selective products to meet particular marketing needs, including improved product identification and selection by consumers.
Furthermore, there is a need for a manufacturing system that would be flexible to accommodate changes in production needs for selective consumer products in order to more cost-effectively utilize the product supply and the product packaging capabilities of the manufacturing system.